ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 12
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 12 Vospoot schrok wakker en hapte naar adem. Hij lag nog steeds in het leerlingenhol met Wilgpoot naast zich. Grauw ochtendlicht filterde door de bladeren van het leerlingenhol heen. Wat is er gebeurt?! Ik lag bij Hazelpoot, ze was overleden en ik wou samen met haar sterven... wat doe ik hier nou? Geschrokken keek hij om zich heen. Hij kroop overeind en draafde het leerlingenhol uit, richting het medicijnhol. Hij piekte de grot binnen en keek even rond. Hazelpoot lag gewoon in haar mosnest en ademde regelmatig. Het was een droom geweest! Vospoot hijgde van opluchting en tranen sprongen hem in de ogen. Hazelpoot leefde nog! En ze zag er beter uit. Haar dood en zijn einde waren allemaal maar een droom geweest. Een stomme vage nachtmerrie die nu voorbij was. Zijn vriendin, zijn zielsverwant, was oké en veilig. Hij voelde een steek van verdriet, maar ook van blijdschap voor haar. Op een dag zou ze Stormpoot's partner worden. Hopelijk zou dat haar gelukkig maken. Hij glimlachtte en liep het medicijnhol weer uit. Ze was oké! Hij ademde diep in en uit en keek op zich heen, opgewekter dan gisteren. "Lijsterzang!" miauwde hij verlegen toen de Clancommandant langsliep."Mag ik gaan jagen? Moet ik niet mee op patrouille, of training?" Lijsterzang schudde haar hoofd."Modderstreep voelt zich niet zo lekker. Je mag natuurlijk gaan jagen. Vang maar wat moois voor de Clan!" ze glimlachte stralend. Vospoot mauwde dankbaar en trippelde over de open plek heen. Hyacintvlam zat dicht bij de kraamkamer. Tussen haar poten lagen haar twee kittens. Ze zagen er zwak en veel te klein uit. Vospoot hoopte dat ze het zouden overleven, want eentje van hen... zou naar de DonderClan moeten gaan. Waarschijnlijk de eerstgeborene van het nest zelf, niet alleen van de Clan op zich. Vospoot voelde haat branden. Hyacintvlam had al twee kits verloren en de derde zou ze moeten weggeven. Hoe zou haar enige andere jong zorgeloos kunnen opgroeien met zo'n littekens en eenzaamheid? Het was gewoon niet eerlijk. Vospoot draaide zich om en keek nog eens rond. Wilgpoot rende naar Heemstroos toe en kwetterde druk tegen haar. De medicijnkat glimlachte, genegenheid in haar mooie amberkleurige ogen. Vospoot ging door de kampingang het bos in. De ochtend was kil en grijs en voorspelde Bladkaal, dat al in zicht kwam. Ook al was Bladval nog goed aan de gang, de dagen werden donkerder en grauwer en vaak lag er een laagje rijp op de dennennaalden die de bosbodem bedekten, op de rotsen rond het kamp en op de stammen van de sparren. De eens zo smeuïge, modderige moerasbodem was iedere dag, vlak voor de zon opkwam, hard als steen en ijskoud. Wanneer het dunne laagje ijs brak, sneden de scherven in de pootkussentjes van de SchaduwClankatten. Maar ze konden wel tegen een stootje! Alsof ze zich zouden laten inmaken door een beetje koud weer. En de prooi, die zou wel komen zodra het ijs en de rijp smolt. Vospoot snorde tevreden en zette een drafje in. Hij probeerde zo stil mogelijk te zijn, zoals Modderstreep hem geleerd had, terwijl hij de lucht indronk op zoek naar sporen van prooi. Een vleugje eekhoorn bereikte zijn neusgaten toen hij in het diepere gedeelte van het bos kwam. Hier stonden de sparren dichter op elkaar en minder regelmatig. De rotsen staken hier uit de grond en rezen steeds hoger en hoger op naarmate Vospoot dieper tussen de bomen doorliep. In de verte hoorde hij de stroom ruisen. Daarachter was een stuk territorium waar katten van zijn Clan niet vaak kwamen, vlak tegen Windterritorium aan. Het zat er stampesvol adders; Vlekkestorm was er gebeten en ter plaatse overleden, en haar jonge zusje Magnoliapoot ook, alleen had die het wél overleefd. Hij besloot om voorzichtig te zijn en trippelde naar de stroom toe. Hij speurde die af op zoek naar een goede, veilige oversteekplaats die hij al gauw vond. Enkele dikke, niet al te nate rotsblokken staken omhoog uit het water en leken hem goed vast te zitten. Vospoot maakte een mooie sprong op de eerste rots, maar liet niet op zich wachten. Meteen hopte hij verder en verder en al gauw was hij over de stroom heen geland op de droge dennennaalden die hier de grond bedekte. Het zonlicht was feller nu de eerste ochtendmist was opgetrokken en het goud en rood van bladval scheen weer kleur af te geven aan de omgeving. Vospoot snuffelde de lucht en hield zijn ogen op de grond gericht, zijn oren gespitst, zodat hij vlug kon reageren wanneer een adder zou opduiken. Hij vroeg zich desondanks af of die wel wakker waren in Bladkaal en besloot om het eens aan Heemstroos te vragen. Ondertussen ging hij wat sneller lopen. Het was hier mug en bedompt, al was hij niet ver weg van Windterritorium. Hij zou graag naar de grens toegaan om de frisse, koele hooglandlucht op te snuiven. Dus deed hij dat. Al gauw bereikte hij de WindClangrens en hij keek uit over het hoogland. De zon stond laag, zoals altijd in Bladval en Bladkaal, en de rijp was nog niet volledig gesmolten op Windterritorium. Hij ademde diep in en besloot om op jacht te gaan. Al gauw zag hij een waterrat krabbelen bij een klein beekje dat de grens markeerde. Hij zwiepte met zijn staart, sloop een paar passen naar voren en maakte een grote sprong. Hij landde op de waterrat en spatte zichzelf helemaal nat met ijskoud water terwijl zijn prooi zich loswurmde en wegvluchtte. "Brr!!" huiverde hij geschrokken en hij schudde zijn lichaam woest heen en weer in een poging het water van zich af te krijgen. "Plan je om een RivierClankat te worden?" klonk een guitige stem. Vospoot schrok en keek naar de vrouwtjeskat die aan haar kant van de grens stond. Papaverpoot. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen toen hij besefte dat hij blij was om haar te zien. "Hallo!" zei hij opgewekt. Papaverpoot grijnsde."Hoe is het met je vriendin?" vroeg ze. "Het gaat nu wel. Alleen heeft ze groenhoest. Gisteren was ze bijna dood volgens de medicijnkat, maar ze heeft de ochtend gehaald en nu denken we dat ze het wel zal overleven allemaal." Papaverpoot knikte opgelucht."Zal ik je iets vertellen?" vroeg ze glimlachend. "Ja?" zei Vospoot vragend. "Ik wordt over enkele zonsopgangen krijger! Tof he?!" Vospoot knikte hevig."Wat fijn voor je!" Papaverpoot straalde. Haar vurige vacht vlamde op in het felle Bladvallicht en haar blauwgroene ogen staken scherp af tegen het rood. Alweer verwonderde Vospoot zich over haar schoonheid. "Hè, zie ik je morgen weer? Misschien kunnen we elkaar wat van onze beste vechtbewegingen laten zien!" zei hij vrolijk. "Oké!" miauwde Papaverpoot blij."Ik zie je wel nog, ik ga je helemaal inmaken!" Vospoot snorde."Nee hoor! Ik ga jou inmaken!" Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 11 ���� Hoofdstuk 13 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs